Second Skycrawler
by KcrForce
Summary: Mara gets srpres 1 year after vong wars
1. Chapter 1

Second Skycrawlers By kcrforce 

**Disclaimer: Anything recognizable as Star Wars or anything affiliated with it belongs to George Lucas, and not me**

PART 1

1"Mommy, mommy, look what I can do mommy" three, almost 4-year-old Ben Skywalker said running into his parent's room.

In the room his mother was sitting on her bed folding clothes and watching a holo-documentary on Luke when he was in the Rebel Alliance. She had a slightly sad expression on her face until she turned away from the holo and saw her young son. Then she smiled at her son encouragingly and said "OK, Ben show me what you can do."

After receiving his mother's permission he put Bandit, his favorite stuffed bantha, on the bed next to Mara. He then closed his eyes and screwed up his cute little face in concentration. After a few seconds of him just standing there he raised one little hand and Bandit rose up into the air about a foot above the bed. When Bandit was in the air, he opened his crystal blue-green eyes and smiled at his mother who's bright green eyes were beaming with pride in her son and wished that her husband Luke was there with her to see their son's accomplishment.

"That's amazing Ben. Where did you learn to do that?" Mara exclaimed

"I learn morning from daddy holo." He said pointing at the holo-documentary she had been watching before he came in. "Watch daddy do, I want do to, so do what Daddy do over and over tell I do like daddy. I miss daddy when he be home."

Mara studied her son astonished that her three and a ½ year-old son had taught himself Force telekinesis.

"I miss him to. Daddy should be home in a day or two. Do you want to learn a new trick?" Mara asked her son as she stooped to pick him up and sat him on her lap.

"Oh, yes mommy I love to," he said, giving her a big hug and a wet kiss on the cheek.

"OK, I am going to teach you how to talk with your daddy without the commstation. Do you remember when daddy taught you to touch the Force?"

"Yes Mommy."

"You start the same way, then you think really hard about the person you want to talk to." She said then reached out to Ben in the Force and sent_ Can you hear me Ben _

"Mommy did you say some thing?" asked Ben and gave his mother a questioning look.

"No, I did not say anything out loud, but I did say something with my mind and through the Force. Now you say something to me with your mind and the Force."

"OK, I try."

"Ben you know what daddy would say to that He'd say 'Do or do not there is no try' and I say you can do it I have no doubt."

After she said, this Ben smiled. Then he got a serious look on his face that made his chubby face that made his face even cuter. He reached out for his mom through the Force and sent her the thought _ I love Mommy ._

"Do hear me mommy" Ben asked happily.

"Yes I did Ben and I love you to" she responded tickling him.

"Mommy when I reach for you, you feel funny here" Ben stated pointing to her stomach.

"What do you mean funny" Mara asked startled.

"Don't know just funny. Try daddy now?"

"Sure, go ahead do it the same as when you called me."She said somewhat disconcerted by Ben's unclear statement about her feeling funny, but there was time enough to worry about that later. Ben reached out for his father the same way as he had his mother and found him a lot closer to home than he thought he would and sent _Ben love daddy ._

Luke was smiling as he looked at the presents for Ben and Mara in the seat next to him in the airspeeder he was flying, on the way home form the spaceport. He was thinking how surprised they would be when he came home a day early. When he reached the apartment building he gathered up his luggage and the box of gifts for Mara and Ben then headed for the turbolift with R2 in tow. He had just got in the lift when he heard Ben's voice say "_ Ben love daddy ."_ Luke looked all around but Ben was nowhere to be seen he looked down at R2 and asked "Did you hear some thing?" When R2 whistled back in the negative, Luke realized that Ben was communicating though the Force. After that realization he sent Ben back the thought _And daddy loves Ben ._

Ben got a really happy look on his face and said "Mommy, Daddy hear me, he say 'Daddy love Ben'." He then jumped off his mother's lap, grabbed her hand and Bandit, and dragged Mara to the front door. When they got there Ben activated the door and shouted at the top of his lunges "Surprise Daddy, surprise Mommy."

Mara looked out the door and saw a very surprised Luke laden down with his luggage and a large box on repulselifters trying to open the door. After she had overcome her initial shock she smiled and said "Come on Ben lets help daddy with his things."

"OK Mommy Ben help."

"Here Ben take this box to the front room."

"OK" Ben responded, taking the box from his father, and waddled off to the front room with box hovering in front of him.

"What's in the box Luke?" Mara asked giving her husband a tight embrace.

"A few presents for Ben" he said giving her a passionate kiss. When he broke the kiss, he continued "And a very special gift for you to say 'Happy Anniversary my dear Mara'."

"You remembered!" Mara exclaimed and gave him a deep passion-filled kiss and they did not part until the need for oxygen unwillingly forced them too.

Ben chose this moment to shout from the front room "Mommy, Daddy what take so long?"

"We're coming Ben," Luke shouted back then turned to Mara and said while taking her hand "Shall we go my lovely Jade." She just smiled and followed him to the front room where Ben was sitting on the couch in front of the box starring hopefully at it.

"Can we open it pleeeeeeeeeeease?" Ben begged as soon as his parents entered the room.

"Not yet Ben. First do you know what today is?" Luke asked

"I no know" Ben answered his father.

"Today is the 12th anniversary of the day Daddy and Mommy got married, Ben." Mara informed her son.

"That's why I came home a day early, and brought presents for you and mommy."Luke said.

"Oh," was all a thoughtful Ben could say at first. After a few moments Ben came out of his reflection and asked "It like you birthday?"

Luke and Mara smiled at the question.

"Yes it is like a birthday of our union," Luke answered his young son.

"Now can open box?"

"Ok, Ben now we can open the box, but I'll do it."

Inside the box were five wrapped gifts and a card. Three of the five gifts had Ben's name on them. When Ben saw this he started to squirm eagerly. Luke laughed at the solemn expression that appeared on Ben's face after he had handed him the largest of the three gifts, wrapped in blue with red suns allover it, and he started to unwrap it carefully. It turned out to be a children's indoor/outdoor camping set complete with a small tent, a sleeping bag, a small glowrod, and most important, a holographic fire.

"Wow, Daddy now I go camping like Daddy and Mommy do."

Camping was Luke and Mara's code for some of the more dangerous Jedi missions they some times went on.

"We'll see Ben" Mara commented as she gave her husband a questioning look. The look she got from him in return was a smug one and was accompanied with a Force thought _I have a plan ._

The next gift was wrapped in yellow printed with banthas. Ben opened this one in the same careful manner as the last. This one contained a hologame call The Little Lost Bantha Cub, which was based on a children's story of the same name.

"Thank you Daddy. I want this so much." Exclaimed an excited Ben.

The next gift was in silver paper. By now Ben was too excited to take his time opening it like he had with the others. Under the paper was what looked like a small model of Mara's ship Jade Shadow, but was really a talking holoemitter.

"Wizard, Mommy's ship"

"Yes it is Mommy's ship, but that's not all it is. Let me show you." Luke said reaching for the ship. When the ship was in Luke's hand's he pressed one of the nacelle and an image of Luke and Mara appeared above the ship. Then Luke pushed the nacelle and his and Mara's voices filled the air with a lovely song. Ben smiled at the sound of the lullaby that his parents sang to him every night and said "It my song." Then started to sway to the music. At the end of the song a recording of Luke said "I love Ben." Then, a recording of Mara said "I love you very much Ben." After the recording had run it's course Ben said "Thank you Daddy."

"This gift is from your aunt Leia and uncle Han." Said Luke handing Ben his last gift which was a holocard. When Ben opened the card, his aunt and uncle appeared above the card.

"Hey Ben do you want to do some thing special for your parents on their anniversary?" Leia said.

"Yeah, sport why don't you come spend a few days with us? Your cousin Jacen will be here to." Han added.

Ben looked up at his parents and asked "Can I take my presents with me."

"Of course you can Sweetheart. I think that's why Daddy got them for you." Mara said starring at Luke in astonishment at these loving surprises of his.

"OK, Ben go to Aunty Leia's house and play with Jacen!" Ben said excitedly "I go pack." Then ran off to his room.

"I'll go help him pack, then I'll make some lunch, my love. You just rest you look tired."

"I am OK Luke, I've just been thinking about something Ben said to me this morning."

"Oh, what did he say to make you so pensive?"

"When I was teaching him how to reach out and talk to you through the Force, he told me I felt funny and he could not expound on it. I am going to do a self examination while you help Ben. Then I expect to hear the rest of your plans." Mara said as she headed to the meditation room.

"As you wish my lovely Mara" he said, somewhat worried, then hurried off to help Ben get ready for his visit with his aunt and uncle.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Skycrawlers Part 2 By kcrforce 

**Disclaimer: Anything recognizable as Star Wars or anything affiliated with it belongs to George Lucas, and not me**

PART 2

1Mara sat down on one of the meditation cushions in a crossed legged fashion. Then she reached down to her calm center then out for the Force and slowly became one with the Force. But before she could begin her self-exam she was swept up in an explosion of color and motion. When all came to a rest, she looked around and found she was no longer in Luke's and hers meditation room but on a beautiful balcony looking out over a mountain lake at sunset. She was also not alone. On her right was a woman who looked a lot like Leia but was not. Mara stared at the woman for a while before asking breathlessly "Who are you?"

"I think you already have an idea. But so we are clear, I am Padmé Naberrie Amidala Skywalker, your mother-in-law, former Queen and Senator of Naboo."

Mara stared, slack jawed at the mother of the man she loved. Before Mara could regain her demeanor, she was enfolded in a hug from Padmé the matriarch of the Skywalker family. Padmé was holding Mara at arms' length and studying her when Mara finally got control of herself. Mara finally asked, "Why am I here and where am I?"

Padmé smiled and said, "I can see why he chose you. You are at the place the Skywalker Family began, in the Lake Country of the planet of Naboo. And the reason we brought you here is we wanted to meet the woman who captured my son's heart."

"Among other reasons" a fightingly familiar voice said from the shadows behind her.

At the sound of a voice from her past she spun around and saw a man who looked a lot like her beloved Luke. She knew instantly who he was. He was the man who had terrified her as a child at the Imperial Palaces and whom she had served the Emperor with. The man who had been Darth Vader and now is Anakin Skywalker the father of Luke and Leia.

When Mara had turned her back on Padmé to face Anakin, Padmé put a hand on her and said "I think you have met my husband before."

"Yes and no, when I met your husband he was going by the name Darth Vader." Mara said as she reached out a hand to Anakin. When he took her proffered hand she said with a tear in her emerald green eyes "Thank you for freeing me from the Emperor's control, how can I ever repay you."

Anakin was surprised at her remarks and pulled her in for a hug and said "No need to thank me or repay me because you already have the day you married my son you payed me back and then some."

Mara pulled away and faced Padmé and asked "What are the other reasons you brought me hear and why now and not awhile ago?"

"The reason why now is you are more open to the Force and don't have any other distractions like the last time you were in this state." Anakin said

"The other reason was to give you and future Skywalker women some advice. We the Skywalker women are cursed and blessed. And you are now entering into the cursed part and will be for a time but at the end you will have a couple of blessing. I cannot tell you more then that I went through the cursed time nearly 50 years ago and that Leia 22 years ago and that you should look where Ben pointed." Said Padmé with a serious face.

"Come Padmé it's time to go." Anakin said

Padmé hugged Mara one more time and asked "Mara tell everyone that I love them, and tell Luke I would have been disappointed if he had not married you." Then she slowly dissolved into nothing.

When she was gone Anakin stepped forward and said "We will see you and yours in nine months. And there is a gift inside of R2-D2 and C-3PO that can only be assessed when they are in the same room and are given the command Secret Life password Lady-P-N-A-S. Next time bring Luke with you. Good bye for Nine months Mara."

When the vision ended, she continued with her self-exam but not with the general focus as she had first sat out to do. Instead she just focused on her admen and what she found there both surprised had delighted her.


	3. Chapter 3

Second Skycrawlers 3 By kcrforce 

**Disclaimer: Anything recognizable as Star Wars or anything affiliated with it belongs to George Lucas, and not me**

Part3

1After hearing about Ben's statement that Mara felt funny in the Force Luke had begun to worry about Mara's heath. He thought if Ben could feel something not normal with Mara then it had to be a big difference from the norm. But he could not probe Mara to see for himself she had erected mental walls to keep him out. He was driven out of his pondering when he was hit in the head by a pair of Ben's pants. This caused him to remembered what it was he was supposed to be doing. He pulled the pants of his face and saw Ben throwing all his clothes on his bed.

When Luke saw this he laughed "What are you doing Ben?"

Ben jumped at the unexpected sound of his father's voice. He turned to face his dad and said "I pack for trip."

"Oh really, What are you packing in?"

"Uh, uh I no know."

"In that case I think you should let me help you pack in this flight bag." Luke stated as he held up a blue mid-sized flight bag.

"OK, daddy but what we put in it?"

"Good question Ben I think we should call your aunt and uncle and see what they have planed and tell them that you are coming after you have had some lunch." Luke said picking Ben up and heading for the commstation.

"Can I push the buttons?" Ben asked excitedly.

On the way to the commstation they past by a window into the meditation room and saw Mara deep in meditation.

"OK, Ben" Luke said, "But we need to be quite Mommy is meditating."

The main commstation was just down the hall from the meditation room. When father and son reached the commstation Luke set Ben down and said "Now Ben do you need help with the number."

Ben's reply was a firm and confident "No daddy, Ben know Aunty Leia's number!" with that said Ben started pushing buttons. While Ben was punching in the number Luke looked over saw the lock on the M-room was set to open of in just over an hour. These was strange in that Mara never locked the door unlike him when he had to meditate on some matter of council business. This made look suspect that something was wrong. Luke was pulled out of his speculating by the sound of his sister Leia's voice. Leia was saying "Hi, Ben. Does Mara know your on the com or are you pushing buttons without permission agin?"

"Hi, Aunty Leia, mommy don't know. She in the M-room, Shhh, she me-da-tat-ing." Ben said proud that he could say that big 'm' word as he used to call it. Luke laughed inwardly at the look of soft scolding came to Leia's face.

"Ben Skywalker didn't you learn from the last time? You go in to the M-room right now and tell Mara what you have been up to." She ordered some what exasperated. "And what other buttons have you been pushing?"

At the end of her little speech Ben looked slightly confused. He glanced over his small shoulder at his dad who was just out of range of the holo-cam then back at his aunt's shimmering blue image. He finally came to a decision and with a look that was pure Mara Ben faced his aunt and said "I can't , Daddy said not to disturb Mommy's medi-ta-tion!"

"What Luke is already home?" Leia said, " You better not be telling story's Ben. If Luke is there go get him."

Ben didn't move but Luke step a little closer behind Ben's chair and adjusted the range of the holo-cam. He had his best Jedi master face on, but was laughing hysterically at the surprised look on Leia's face as he appeared behind Ben.

"What's this I hear about you giving Ben a hard time, because he called to say something to his aunt and uncle." Luke said and by the end his smile had broken through to his face.

Uh, uh, I am sorry Ben for jumping to conclusions. Let me get Han sweety I'll be right back." Leia apologized.

"That ok aunty Leia, I wait for you to come back." ben said sincerely.

While Ben and Luke waited for Leia to come back with Han Luke grabbed a data-pad to wright a list of things the things Ben would need to bring. It took about a minute for leia to find and tow Han from a nap in the study. When she and Han were in front of their commstation realized that Luke hade changed position and now sat with Ben in his lap on the chair. Han was the first to say something "How you doing kid and why did you call?"

Luke responded "I'm fine, but it wasn't me who called it was Ben."

"That's right Han I told you a second ago that ben has something to tell us." Leia added.

"Is that right sport?" Han asked Ben.

Ben took a deep breath and as eloquently as a 3 and ½ year old can said "I want to say thank you for the card and yes I want to come over."

Luke added "And to ask what he need's to bring in the way of clothes."

"He will need 2 pairs of pj's, 5 play outfits, 2 nicer outfits, 5 pairs of underwear, 5 pairs of socks, 2 pairs of shoes, and an emergency outfit." Leia said.

"Thanks Leia, thanks Han this really means a lot to me and Mara. I'll bring Ben over after we eat Lunch." Luke said.

Han said "See you soon" at the same time Ben said "Bye." and pushed the off button.

He then turned to his father and said "let go Daddy."

It took them 5 minutes to pack. When they were done packing Ben sat at the kitchen table coloring while Luke made sandwiches and wrote down all the prudent information he could for Leia. While Ben was eating his lunch Luke went to check on Mara. When he got to the M-room the door was still lock and Mara had not moved, but the clock was now down to 35 minutes. He had R2 record a note for her to explain where he and Ben were and when he would be back. He then gathered up Ben's things and headed for the turbolift to the Parking level with Ben carrying Bandit right behind. When they had all Ben's things in the speeder and ben was strapped in to his seat, Ben asked "Mommy no come."

Luke said as he started the speeder "Mommy has some big things to think about and is meditating. But I am sure that when she comes out of it she'll call you."

That seemed to satisfy Ben.

1It took them 45 minutes to get to the Solo residence. When they got to the door Ben being Ben push the button to say they were here. They stood there for less than 30 seconds when Jacen opened the door. When Ben saw who it was he pounced and gave his leg a tight squeeze.

Jacen managed to keep both his balance and his dignity and said patting Ben on the head "How you doing cous."

"I am good." Ben responded letting go and stared up at his older cousin.

"Where are your parents Jacen?" Luke asked looking around.

"They went to get a few things and to see if there is any change in Anakin's coma." Answered Jacen, "They should be back in a few minutes. I think they have an anniversary present for you and Aunt Mara. So you should wait for sure."

"I will, but for now where can I put Ben's things."

"On the couch in the media room."

While Luke and Jacen talked, Ben had begun exploring his new surroundings. He was getting very sleepy after looking around in the first three rooms he found. When he got to the fourth room and found it to have a bed and a few stuffed animals. He thought it was a good place to take a nap. So he climbed up onto the bed and crawled under the covers with Bandit clutched in his hand. He then laid down with his head on the pillow and went right to sleep.

Luke and Jacen thought it strange that Ben had not said a word for a few minutes. When they looked around to locate Ben, they found that he was gone. Discovering this Luke reached out with the Force to find him. When he found Ben's Force signature, he felt feelings of comfort and contentment not a location. They knew that he was safe and in the apartment. So they began looking for Ben in all the rooms starting with the one they were in the medai room then moved onto the kitchen. He was not in ether of these rooms. The next room's door was ajar these was Leia and Han's room it was empty of Ben also. When they got to Jaina's room, the door stood wide open. They went in and at first glace the room appeared to be empty too, but when Luke looked at the bed he saw his son cuddled up with his stuffed bantha sound a sleep. Then Luke realized what time it was, at about 1330 every day Ben took a nap, and it was now almost 1400. He told Jacen to leave Ben there for now and that he would wake up in an hour.

He and Jacen then headed back out to the medai room. When they past the com. unit Luke asked if he could call Mara. Jacen said sure and headed for the kitchen.

Luke called his house and waited but Mara didn't answer instead R2 answered the comm. Luke asked R2 where and how Mara was? R2 whistled and beeped in response. Luke read the translation off the screen it said that Mara was in the M-room still meditating. This add to Luke's worries over Mara, because Mara usual did not have the patience to meditate for very long. Soon after he made the call Leia, Han, and C-3PO came back. Luke told them that Ben was a sleep in Jaina's room. They talked awhile about every thing from Jaina's military career to Anakin's current state. Luke told his sister of his concerns for Mara and that he should get home and check on her. Leia asked him to wait a moment and she hurried off to her room and returned with an envelop. Luke said thanks, kissed his sister on the cheek, shook hands with Han and then hurried home.

Sorry took so long to update. But as some of you know there were a lot of errors that my editor had to correct.

Thank to those that sent reviews. Please R&R and if you have any ideas on how I could continue this send them.KCRFORCE


End file.
